Dude, I'm a dad
by That70sWriter
Summary: The three times Steven Hyde became a father and the three times he really became a father. Takes place in the same universe as 'Thorn in Her Side,' 'Vows,' and 'Going Home.' (Don't need to read for this to make sense.)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm too young for this man!" moaned Hyde as he polished his aviators for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. "I mean, how can I handle this? We've been married for almost four years, this is gonna change everything..." he muttered, now throwing his glasses onto the waiting room table. "Yeah, we've been saving up for years for a kid... and now I'm not even sure if I'm ready!" With that, Steven Hyde was slapped upside the head by Red Forman.

"Calm down hop head!" Red rolled his eyes and pulled Hyde down into the scratchy waiting chair. "Like you said, you've been married long enough, and not to mention you have a large house, half of it generously paid by W.B, and you have nothing to worry about! Loud mouth is gonna be a great mother and I guess you'll do fine..." Red gave Hyde a grim smile and patted him on the back. "In about ten minutes, you'll be a father, just... tell me why you didn't think of a name? The kid is gonna be born without an identity!"

"Lighten up dad, little Amelia and Otto-"

"Stupid name..." muttered Red to himself. But Eric continued talking.

"We decided on their names the moment we saw them... I named little Amelia, and Donna got to name Otto, and we love their names," Eric finished, pulling his three year old son onto his lap. Otto Forman was just like his father in appearance, and just like his mother in temperament. He glared at Red for a moment, as if he knew that only a moment before his name had been deemed stupid by his grandfather. Little Amelia was sleeping with her head on Donna's shoulder, she was barely six months old, and, if Hyde played his cards right, she would be his kid's best friend so he could stay connected to Forman. "Besides, we all know Jackie is gonna name the kid something stupid."

Now Red slapped Eric's head. "Loud mouth may be a lot of things, but she isn't stupid," started Red dangerously. Eric rubbed the side of his head and muttered something about him 'playing favorites.' At that moment, Kelso ran into the room, dragging his five year old daughter Betsy and his wife Brooke behind him.

"Did we miss it!?" he yelled anxiously. Hyde shook his head 'no,' and Kelso looked visibly relaxed, barely two seconds later Fez and his partner Fenton ran into the room, yelling out the same question. Hyde gave the same answer.

"Oh good, I didn't miss my 'bff's' childbirth!" yelled out Fenton in a flurry. Hyde stifled laughter, but didn't say anything. Fenton and Fez went on monthly shopping and lunch outings with Jackie, and she deemed them as her best friends. They would have been crushed if they missed this 'event' as they called it. Fez and Fenton were attempting to find a baby to adopt, but they were stuck for the time being.

"Wait, Hyde, why aren't you in there with Jackie?" questioned Donna, speaking up for the first time since she and Eric had arrived there. Hyde finally let out his biggest frustration, the thing he had been keeping to himself and had hidden beneath other fears that didn't really scare him.

"Kitty told me to leave because there were complications!" he burst out with panic, "And I didn't know what to do, so I left, she said it wasn't serious, but they needed more room and it wasn't 'proper' for the husband to be in there anyways!" He put his face in his hands and let out a noisy breath of air. "So now I'm just waiting because I can't do anything to help and this sucks man, it really sucks." At that exact moment, the piercing cry of a newborn came out of the delivery room. Hyde stood back up in anticipation.

The door swung open, and revealed a widely grinning Kitty. "Steven, dear, you can come in!" she let out her signature laugh and allowed Hyde past her. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he heard the blood crashing in his ears. Then he saw her, Jackie looked absolutely exhausted, bags under her eyes, her hair was pulled haphazardly into a high bun, and she was covered in sweat. "It was a really simple problem sweetie, I'm sorry I worried you," whispered Kitty as she left the two alone.

In Jackie's arms was the strangest thing in the world. A baby, his baby. The pink blanket revealed that he was a father to a little girl. "She's here, finally," whispered Jackie as Hyde sat on the bed beside her to study his child. Even though her eyes were closed, and she had the face of a newborn, he could tell that she looked so much like her mother; other than her hair, which was a sandy brown mass of little curls. "It's the dawning of a new era..." Jackie muttered, sounding like a cheesy movie character. He guessed she realised that because she giggled, "I sounded so stupid right there..."

"No, you're right... she's the beginning of a new time with us, the dawn on the beginning of a bright future." Then Jackie laughed again, "I guess I'm the lame one now, I guess that just immediately happens with fatherhood."

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Jackie, her eyes sparkling. Hyde was tearing up, even if it was just a bit; and he gathered his daughter into his arms. "We need to give her a name... I was reading a few baby books just as I went into labor, and I know it sounds cheesy, but I was reading about the name 'Roxanne' when I felt my water break." She paused, and then went on, "And I think that name would be perfect for her, and that was why I got all cheesy, it means 'dawn' so I figured I would work it into the conversation."

Hyde laughed and kissed her cheek, "I think that's great... and to pay homage to your lovely nurse who was with you the whole time, how about we make her middle name Katherine? It has Kitty's name pretty well in it." Jackie nodded enthusiastically and kissed Roxanne's little hand which was peeping from her blanket, "By the way, nice way to work in what you wanted to name her, you even got me to agree with you. Damn, you're good." Hyde grinned at Jackie and she blushed.

"You should call in the others, they're gonna want to see her. Oh and Kitty is going to be so excited!" Hyde handed Roxanne back to Jackie, and then he turned to get their friends. When he stepped into the waiting room, it was like an explosion went off. They were all standing and yelling for information regarding the baby and Jackie's welfare. Thankfully, Red was still there, so he shut them up.

"Shut up you dumbasses! I want to see my grandchild," he grumbled out the last part so low that Hyde was sure he had imagined it, but Red was the first one pushing past him, Kitty in tow. Following closely behind was Brooke and Donna. In moments the whole delivery room was filled with various people all craning to get a look at the baby. "What's her name?" asked Red after a few beats of silence. Jackie grinned at Red as he held the baby.

"This, is Roxanne Katherine Hyde," the whole room let out an uproar of approval, Kitty was sobbing in happiness at having the baby named after her, and Hyde couldn't stop smiling as he thought, _Dude, I'm a dad_. Yep, it was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet day at the store when he got the worried phone call from Mrs. Forman. "Steven honey, Red and Jackie aren't back yet, I have no idea where they would be." Que her signature laugh, "They went out to get car parts and lunch, not that she's any use with the cars at almost nine months along with my grandbaby." Hyde felt himself grow cold as his 'mother' prattled on, Jackie had her final doctor's appointment in twenty minutes- she had promised to meet up with him so they could go together. "Oh and Roxanne is just too cute! She called me 'gramma' and I practically melted! Although when Otto tried to steal her toy, she got a little violent, actually, she bit his arm!"

"That's great Mrs. Forman... I gotta go, thanks, love yah," and then he hung up. The whole 'love yah' thing started after Jackie encouraged it so that Roxanne would be know love was the most important thing. Now he was worried, if Red was anything (besides badass and strict) it was punctual. Quickly he got into his car (having stored the Camino away for the eventual bestowing it upon his first son) and decided the only way to find them was to drive the length of the back road to Red and Jackie's favorite diner.

The first fifteen minutes in the car were hell, what if they crashed? What if a boulder flew into the road and hit their ca- then he realised he was being stupid. Hyde breathed in deeply through his nose, feeling the zen wash over him as he played some tunes in his car. He was finally relaxing when he saw the toyota sitting on the side of the road, it looked like the tire had popped. Red knew how to change a tire, what had happened? He pulled over and opened up his car door; he heard Jackie's scream. Adrenaline flooded his body, "JACKIE!" he all but screamed as he took off towards the blood curdling sound.

It was late June, so thankfully it wasn't snowing or difficult to see. He got to a small clearing about ten feet off the road, Jackie was sitting against a tree, with tears running down her face, Red was solid as a rock, holding her hand while muttering something. When Hyde got closer he realised he was saying, "You can do this, you're strong, you can do this..." his eyes snapped up when he heard Hyde snap a twig. "Steven!" he barked, and Jackie's gaze flew up and met his. Relief flooded her features. Red shouted out a demand, "Help me get her into the car!" Hyde mutely nodded and went to put an arm over his shoulder, Red did the same.

As the men dragged Jackie back to the road, Hyde wondered how the hell Red was doing this. This was a man who was sixty now and had already had a heart attack once in his life. Jackie was as pale as he had ever seen her as he helped her into the back of their car, "Drive Red!" Jackie yelled, sweat dripping off her face. Hyde grabbed up a washcloth from Roxanne's 'Emergency Baby Bag' he had stashed in the car and wiped her face.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hyde, now holding Jackie tightly as another concealed and held back scream shook her body.

"We were going out to lunch, tire popped, one of the car items we were missing was a god damned tire iron! She said she had to go to the bathroom, then I heard her scream. Steven, she's having the baby." Hyde looked at Jackie, who once again, with all her might was holding back her screams of pain and her eyes had a stoic look to them. Red was breaking all the speed limits and he still had yet to get pulled over. "We're almost there!" he yelled back to the scared couple. Jackie weakly nodded, stroking her stomach with one hand, the other one holding Hyde's in an iron grip.

"I can do this..." Jackie whispered, her body spasming slightly with pain. Hyde felt horrible that she was feeling this, he felt useless to his wife, and he hated feeling that way. She let out a noisy breath and more tears and sweat went down her face. The hospital was so close. Red was going at a road shattering eighty five miles per hour, if anyone else had been driving, Hyde would have been terrified. This was Red though, and he trusted him.

Finally, he saw the hospital, and once more, Red broke every law to get there quickest. When the pulled up (more like slammed to a stop) in front of the emergency room doors, both Red and Hyde practically carried Jackie into the hospital. Some of the workers stopped working for a moment, surprised that this was happening to their favorite newscaster of the local station. Jackie's doctor was immediately called and she was wheeled off to the delivery room. Red looked reluctant to part with her, he seemed so freaked out about the recent events. "Red, call the others, get Kitty and Roxanne here, as soon as possible," he yelled, following Jackie's wheelchair to the room.

He was forced to put on some weird medical gear and then it was set. Doctor Laura Stevens stepped in the room, her brown hair swept up in a ponytail. "Okay Jackie, I can already see the baby's head, you just need to push," Hyde about fainted, "One, two, three, push!" Jackie let out a small squeaking shriek but she quickly closed her mouth. Hyde then recalled never hearing her scream when she went into labor with Roxanne either. Maybe she was tough, or maybe she just didn't want to let anyone know how hard this actually way. The process of pushing went on for over twenty minutes, and Hyde kept eye contact with Jackie the whole time. He didn't want her to feel alone.

A small cry alerted him that his child was there, and Jackie's exhausted face relaxed and she began weakly smiling. Hyde turned to see his newest child. "It's a boy," Doctor Stevens stated, handing the little boy over to Hyde. Admittedly, the stuff on him was gross, but it was his son, his little boy, but all too soon the nurse took him away to clean him up.

"Go tell the others I'm okay," Jackie said breathlessly, "they'll just be cleaning me up anyways." Hyde reluctantly nodded, but kissed her quickly before leaving the room. The moment he opened the door, Red was by him, and Kitty was there, looking worried, little Roxanne was in her arms, her sandy curls bouncing as she reached for her daddy. He reached out to her and gathered her in his arms, and she nestled her head into his neck. Otto was on the ground with a coloring book, (and a small bite mark on his arm) and Amelia was in her carrier, fidgeting as she attempted to get out.

"Hi daddy," Roxanne said, her sweet voice soothing his nerves and allowing his muscles to relax.

"Hi Annie," he replied with a kiss to the crown of her head, then he turned to Red, who looked ready to punch him if he didn't give up the news quicker. "She's fine," he began, causing Red's stiff posture to finally relax, "it's a boy, we can go see them in a couple of minutes, they need to be cleaned up." Kitty was grinning again, and now she was holding the red haired Amelia who was smiling too. The next two minutes were the slowest of his life as he waited for the doctor to tell them that they could go in and see his son. Finally though, she came out, smiling at the small group, the others wouldn't be able to get there for another two or three hours.

"You can go see them," Doctor Stevens proclaimed, and Kitty (albeit sadly) offered to stay with Otto and Amelia, but Doctor Stevens insisted that she watch them for ten minutes so Kitty would get to see her grandchild. Kitty gladly accepted and they went into Jackie's room. Once more she was holding her child tightly to her chest, a content, but tired smile on her exhausted face.

"I've decided on a name," Jackie announced without missing a beat. Hyde felt apprehension flood him, and Roxanne even looked surprised (despite the two year old knowing nothing but the fact that she had a shiny new brother to play with.) He also felt a little angry and cheated, that he hadn't gotten to name his first born son, but Jackie looked so sure of herself that he wasn't sure if he would win that fight. "His name is Reginald William Hyde," and then her eyes alit on Red, who looked like he was about to cry. For a man who never even cried at his own children's birth, Hyde knew this meant a lot to him.

His anger dissipated and he understood that the William came from his father, WB, and he felt like she couldn't have picked a better or more fitting name for their son. "Mr. Forman, thank you so much for being there for me, you're like my father, and I love you so much, you're everything I ever wanted in a dad, and I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Kitty was again in tears, now holding her grandson and stroking his dark hair. Red gave Jackie a soft smile and kissed her head, it was a similar gesture to Hyde's kiss to Roxanne's forehead earlier. Then he knew that Red thought of Jackie as a daughter.

When he was finally allowed to hold his son again, (after Red's long and out of character turn holding Reggie), he wasn't worried like when Roxanne first was born. Hyde loved Roxanne with all his heart, and he loved Jackie with all of his heart, and now Reggie had his heart too. When he was a teenager, Hyde's biggest fear was that he would turn out like Bud, but now he knew he would turn out like the best possible father figure, Red. Only Roxanne wouldn't be like Laurie, and God forbid that Reggie ended up like Eric.

After they took Roxanne back to the waiting room, all tuckered out from the excitement of seeing her 'little brofter' and Reggie was being checked up on, Hyde was finally alone with Jackie. "I'm sorry I didn't let you help name him," Jackie began guiltily, but Hyde stopped her.

"It's fine Jackie, actually, it's perfect, and I'm glad you named Reggie, it works man... it's cool." Jackie smiled and patted the bed, and he got up to sit with her, "I love you Jackie," he stated simply, and she gave him a giant smile. Dude, I'm a dad, again!

Jackie kissed him lightly, "Thanks for finding us," she mumbled, falling asleep.

He left the room and Red clapped him on the back, "So how's fatherhood treating you now Steven?" he asked, oddly cheery.

"No worse than marriage. But I don't hate marriage," he paused, and grinned, "I don't hate it at all."

A/N: I really like writing daddy!Hyde so I wanted to do more. Anyone notice the kind of quote from the Jackie Bags Hyde episode? "No worse than bowling. But I don't hate bowling."


End file.
